


Rise

by Yuutari



Series: RISE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы не судим. Мы сражаемся за то, во что верим. Мы не совершаем правосудия. Мы хотим справедливости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dead_din](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/gifts).



> Rise - Skillet

— Это твой брат, — слабо улыбнулась женщина и ласково посмотрела на него, — его зовут Эдвард.

— Эдвард, — повторил за ней мальчик, посмотрев на маленький комочек в руках матери, словно пытался ощутить имя на вкус. — Я... буду защищать тебя.

 

 

* * *

 

Коннор посмотрел на лежавшее у его ног тело. Человек не подавал признаков жизни и никогда более не подаст. Рядом стекалась лужица алой крови, которая ещё не успела остыть. Он сам его убил. Своими руками.  
— Капитан.  
Мужчина не отозвался и продолжал немигающим взглядом смотреть на мертвеца. Тот попытался его убить под покровом ночи, когда другие солдаты мирно спали в своих палатках, а патрули от усталости были невнимательны. Проникнуть в лагерь врага в одиночку — безумие. Особенно если ты поставил себе цель убить их командующего. Однако перед тем, как вонзить в глотку вторженца спрятанный под подушкой кинжал, Коннор, который так и не смог уснуть, понял по его глазам: он был готов к смерти.  
— Капитан, — вновь обратились к нему.  
Коннор моргнул и посмотрел на своего подчинённого. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, ожидая дальнейших приказаний. Судя по кругам под глазами, солдат нормально не спал уже как минимум три дня. Может, больше, чёрт разберёт.  
— Избавьтесь от тела, — приказал капитан и в ответ получил лёгкий поклон.  
Через несколько секунд в шатёр вошли несколько человек в военной форме и унесли труп, оставив после себя на земле кровь, которую тут же принялся оттирать ещё один подчинённый. Понадобилось ещё некоторое время, чтобы Коннора оставили наедине со своими мыслями. Он не сомневался, что теперь вход в его палату будут охранять тщательнее, а зазевавшегося на посту солдата накажут по всей строгости устава.  
Коннор Олдридж — капитан небольшого войска, направленного на подавление бунта в маленьком городке южной части страны. Люди, уставшие жить под гнётом монархии, восстали против неё, активно пропагандируя свои идеи среди народа. Конечно, массовые протесты подавляли, но сторонников этого движения становилось с каждым годом всё больше и больше, и раз за разом совершались покушения на аристократов из совета и командиров войск. Страна голодала, народ страдал, людей делили на сословия. После очередного кризиса цены на продовольствие подняли, как и налоги. И люди не выдержали. Они хотели свободы выбора, равенства, прав. Лучшей жизни.  
— Люди глупы, — сказал однажды отец Коннора, генерал в отставке, находившийся тогда уже в преклонном возрасте. — Они считают, что, став свободными, смогут жить в мире. Что, свергнув власть, добьются справедливости. Но так ли это? Без власти страна погрузится в хаос, не имея жёстких границ, которые им поставили. Равенство? Не смешите меня. Каждый должен знать своё место. Слабые должны подчиняться сильным, так было испокон веков. Так будет и сейчас. Народу нужен человек, который поведёт их за собой.  
— Да, отец, — отвечал Коннор.  
— Твой младший брат — идиот, — выплюнул мужчина, — примкнул к этим революционерам и опозорил нашу семью. Надеюсь, ты не столь глуп, как он. — И в ответ получил неизменный кивок старшего сына.  
Младший брат Коннора, Эдвард Олдридж, был сторонником революции и даже одним из командующих, как и его старший брат. Правда, за другую сторону. На Коннора с детства возлагали большие надежды, а на младшего обращали меньше внимания, чем следовало бы. В неопределённый момент Эдвард стал мыслить иначе своей консервативной семьи аристократов, в частности своего отца. Отец был ярым консерватором, который поддерживал нынешний строй и менять своё мнение не собирался до самой смерти, пришедшей за ним пару лет назад. Младший сын участвовал в первом масштабном восстании, где и встретил шокированного таким поворотом брата. Тот предлагал Коннору встать на их сторону, но последний не смог отступиться от своих принципов, отвергнув предложение. Он мог бы убить младшего брата, но не смог. Рука не поднялась. И в тот день, когда самый близкий ему человек ушёл, оставив после себя лишь чувство горечи, идеалы Коннора дали трещину.  
_«Народу нужен человек, который поведёт их за собой»._  
Если нужен, то кто? Кто этот человек? Нынешний король, заставляющий голодать своих подданных? Аристократы, ни во что не ставящие простых людей: крестьян, рабочих, купцов и ремесленников? Если слабые должны подчиняться сильным, то кто эти «сильные»? Люди, сидящие в королевском совете, которые воруют казну и продают государственные должности? Почему народ не может  _сам_  выбрать, за кем следовать и кому подчиняться? Почему они должны пресмыкаться перед теми, кто просто  _родился_  королём или аристократом, при этом не сделав ничего стоящего в этой жизни? Только потом пришло понимание того, сколько дыр было в мышлениях отца.  
Эдвард говорил, что народ волен сам выбирать, кому отдать власть, а их отец, не знавший другого режима, кроме монархии, не видит ничего дальше своего носа. «Глупости, что безграмотные люди могут понимать в политике?»  
_Но что есть государство? Разве не люди, живущие в нём? Что за король, который не заботится о своём народе, только думающий о собственных потребностях? Разве вся эта власть имеет смысл без тех, кто подчиняется тебе?_  
«Пришло время перемен. Старая эпоха прошла, пора шагнуть в новую. И я хочу, чтобы мы переступили этот порог вместе», — протянул тогда ему руку Эдвард.  
Сколько людей он убил? Сколько он видел людей, которые были готовы умереть за то, во что они верили? «Свобода, равенство и братство»? Воля, которая горела в их глазах, даже когда смерть настигала их, что-то всколыхнула в душе Коннора. За  _что_  он сражается? За то, чтобы сохранить власть человека, греющего трон своим задом, отсиживаясь в своей крепости, пока люди один за другим погибают?  
_Объединитесь и сражайтесь за лучшую жизнь! Все как один, выскажите всё! Вот наш призыв: «Сегодня мы восстаём! Восстань!»_  — гласила листовка революционеров.  
Коннор сжал рукоять кинжала, которым он убил того человека. Кровь на нём ещё не высохла, так что пришлось взять тряпку и оттереть. Бунт в том городе был жестоко подавлен, и Коннор видел, как убивали женщин и детей в качестве изменников. По приказу короля. Сомнения терзали голову Олдриджа давно, но с каждым годом, с каждым убитым человеком, с каждым днём страданий людей их становилось всё больше.  
На рассвете отряд из оставшихся пятидесяти человек выступили в столицу, где должны были отчитаться о выполненном задании, да и просто вернуться домой. Солдаты устали и передвигались медленно, сам Коннор тоже устал от всего этого. События грозились перерасти в гражданскую войну.  
От недавнего дождя дороги размыло, и движение стало ещё затруднительнее. В итоге три дня пути превратились чуть ли не в неделю. Они прибыли в город днём и тут же направились в штаб, где капитан и узнал неприятную весть — недавно поймали дюжину революционеров, которых собирались повесить. И среди них был Эдвард Олдридж.  
— Не делай глупостей, — предупредил его один из полковников, собственно, и сообщивший эту весть, — если попытаешься помочь своему брату наперерез закону, то пощады не жди.  
Коннор и не собирался. Убеждал себя в этом. Просто пойти и проститься, ничего такого. Кивнув своим людям, мол, на сегодня вы свободны, мужчина отправился в тюрьму.  
Стражники поначалу не хотели его пропускать и в грубой форме отказали, но, узнав про дворянское происхождение, расступились, опуская глаза в землю. Боялись. И Коннор, взяв в руки факел, вошёл внутрь.  
Темница она и темница, чтобы в худших условиях держать заключённых. Здесь пахло отвратительно, откровенно — смесью экскрементов, пота и рвоты, что заставило Коннора невольно воротить нос, хоть тот и старался этого не делать. Единственные источники света — факелы, находившиеся на расстоянии четырёх-пяти метров друг от друга, так что их было слишком мало, чтобы хорошо осветить это место, да и не нужно это тут. Блудной брат нашёлся через шесть камер.  
Эдвард отреагировал не сразу. Сначала щурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету. Тень смутного узнавания промелькнула на лице, а потом он поражённо уставился на своего родственника.  
— Брат?..  
— Давно не виделись, Эд, — произнёс собеседник, посмотрев на потрёпанный вид младшего. На лице была высохшая кровь, и всё оно было покрыто ссадинами и порезами. Парень хотел что-то сказать, даже рот открыл, однако сразу же заткнулся и опустил голову.  
— Зачем ты пришёл, Коннор? Посмотреть на меня перед смертью? — тихо зашептал тот. — Что ж, ты увидел. А теперь уходи, я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня в таком состоянии.  
— Я пришёл... поговорить с тобой, — ответил мужчина, — и попрощаться.  
— Попрощаться, говоришь, — хриплый смех заполнил темницу. — Не похоже на тебя. Ты всегда без вопросов выполнял всё, что тебе приказывали. Казалось, прикажи отец убить меня, ты бы и глазом не моргнул. Ты никогда не собирался что-либо обсуждать со своими врагами, предпочитая делать, а не трепаться.  
— Ты мой брат...  
— ...И твой враг. Я тронут, однако, — хмыкнул Эдвард. — Ты не убил меня тогда, и я подумал, что, может, у меня есть шанс уговорить тебя вступить на нашу сторону, но оказался не прав. Но то, что я жив, значит, что я всё-таки значил что-то для тебя. Льстит.  
— Не говори так, — Коннор свёл брови, — ты моя родная кровь и младший брат. Ты для меня многое значил.  
— Что-то не было видно. С детства отец замечал лишь тебя, потому что я был просто болезненным младшим ребёнком, который не мог стать хорошим воином, только сидеть дома да книжки читать, чтобы стать каким-нибудь чиновником. Мы вообще мало времени проводили вместе. Ты был на тренировках, а я сидел в библиотеке днями напролёт, где досконально изучил устройство нашего государства. — Эдвард горько усмехнулся, но Коннор молчал. Возможно, со стороны это выглядело по-другому, но то редкое время с младшим братом было для него самым драгоценным. Суровое воспитание не позволяло показывать больше эмоций, чем положено. — Тебе никогда не казалось, что в этом мире что-то...  _не так_? Что-то  _неправильно_? Почему люди, недостойные своей власти, сидят там, наверху? Конечно, я не говорю о всех. Есть и разумные, которые понимают, к чему приведёт рано или поздно ныне существующий строй. И привело ведь. К революции. Как видишь, отец был не прав, среди революционеров не только кучка озлобленных крестьян с рабочими, но и некоторые аристократы, образованные люди, которым не всё равно, что произойдёт с нашей страной. Видишь, как король и его совет управляют государством? Повсюду нищета, голод, в то время как сам король и его подданные купаются в деньгах, что отобрали у этих людей. И когда отбирать уже стало нечего, они восстали.  
— Не вам судить, что правильно, а что нет, — возразил Коннор, хотя какая-то часть него была согласна с их суждениями. Но как же так?.. Просто взять и... предать свои принципы и присягу, которыми жил годами? Он не мог.  
— Мы не судим. Мы сражаемся за то, во что верим. Мы не совершаем правосудия. Мы хотим справедливости. Равенства всех. Почему вору, который на базаре украл яблоко, должны отсечь руки, а дворянину, укравшему из королевской казны, дают помилование и всего лишь отсылают в какое-то дальнее загородное поместье, чтобы он «подумал над своим поведением»? А тому, кто хоть заикнётся о несправедливости этой ситуации, грозит тюрьма. Почему нам нельзя высказывать то, что мы думаем? Почему должны смиренно молчать и опускаться до пят в их присутствии? Что они сделали  _такого_ , что мы должны ставить их выше себя?  
— Они — аристократы. Высшее сословие, — нашёлся мужчина. — Ты тоже аристократ.  
— Уже нет, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Кто такие аристократы без всех этих денег и званий? Разве аристократ выживет после того, как ему проткнут сердце? Или, может, отрубят голову, сожгут заживо? Они смертны, как и все мы. Они бы ничем от обычных людей не отличались, если бы не все эти почести и привилегии, которые воздвигнули на них, сделав алчными и высокомерными.  
Коннор предпочёл замолчать. А что он может возразить?  
— Эд, да ты чё, — послышался весёлый голос из другой камеры, — с ними разговаривать, как об стенку горошек.  
— Лоуренс, заткнись, драматичный момент прерываешь, — недовольным голосом проскрежетал другой.  
— А что, Брайан? Не помнишь, как в последний раз закончилось то, как мы попытались их переубедить? Не помнишь, как убили Д...   
— Заткнись! — повторили за Брайаном ещё несколько голосов, после чего Лоуренс-таки умолк, продолжая тихо ворчать в углу.  
— Ты уж извини за моих ребят, — хмыкнул Олдридж-младший. — Шумные бывают иногда.  
Коннор вновь не ответил, посчитав слова излишними. Наступила звенящая тишина, что сдавливала виски. Эдвард пару минут пялился на своего старшего брата и потом отвернул голову в другую сторону.  
— Отец наш был именно таким... — наконец прервал он тишину. — Считал, что все люди делятся на Высших и Низших. И он явно приписывал себя к первым, — младший Олдридж после непродолжительной паузы вновь посмотрел на него. — Я... признаться, я завидовал тебе, брат, — выдохнул он и прикрыл глаза, и от этих слов старший вздрогнул. — Ты, старший сын, любимчик отца и, самое главное, здоровый. Меня будто бы не замечали. Ну есть там где-то младший сын и что? В семье военного он вряд ли по стопам отца сможет пойти из-за того, что слишком слаб от рождения. И... знаешь, я не жалею. Родись я здоровым, мне бы никогда в голову не пришло примкнуть к революционерам. Я бы не стал углубляться в чтение книг, историю, политику... делал бы всё, чтобы угодить отцу, тренировался бы до изнеможения и стал бы, наверное, как ты, офицером каким-нибудь. Я рад, что в конце концов смог сам выбрать свой путь, а не идти по тропе, что заранее мне уготовили. Впрочем, как видишь, с годами та болезнь отступила, но взгляды мои уже не изменишь.   
Коннор сглотнул.  
— Прощай, брат мой, — сказал он.  
— Прощай, Коннор, — вздохнул Эдвард. — Жаль, что в этой жизни мы так и не пришли к пониманию.  
Капитан развернулся, собираясь уйти, но не сдвинулся с места.  
— Что бы ты там ни думал, Эд, — начал Коннор, — ты действительно был мне дорог.  
Эдвард с ничего не выражавшим выражением смотрел на него несколько секунд, после чего на его лице появилась слабая улыбка. И сердце мужчины сжалось. Эдвард всегда был похож на свою мать: добрый, открытый, сострадательный. Даже своей светлой шевелюрой и мягкой улыбкой.   
— Ты мне тоже. Ты единственный, кто был добр ко мне после смерти матери. Спасибо.  
И Коннор ушёл. Почти у выхода он услышал голос брата и ещё какого-то неизвестного. Тоже один из его соратников, видимо. Завтра их должны казнить.  
Он слаб. Не может пойти против существующего строя, хоть и презирает его. Поклялся защищать своего брата перед матерью и теперь собирался нарушить клятву. Да и давно уже нарушил.   
В отцовском доме, по наследству перешедшем ему, его встретили две горничные, которые тут же принялись хлопотать вокруг, предлагая принести закуски и чистую одежду. Стало ещё паршивее от того, что он здесь, в роскошном двухэтажном доме со слугами, а его младший брат там, в темнице, ожидая скорой казни. Из родственников остались только дальние. Их интересовали исключительно имущество Олдридж, сам он не представлял никакого интереса. Хотя разве что некоторые пытались выдать за него своих дочерей, впрочем, неудачно. Женитьба на данный момент интересовала в последнюю очередь.  
Брат действительно умрёт? Мысль пугала. Он не где-то там далеко, но жив, а в темнице и скоро умрёт. Неужели Коннор так просто позволит отнять у него последнего близкого человека? Отказавшись от ужина, мужчина направился в свою комнату, где просидел весь оставшийся день, приказав не беспокоить.  
_Тебе никогда не казалось, что в этом мире что-то... не так? Что-то неправильно?_  
Назойливые мысли лезли в голову. Коннор пытался выкинуть слова брата из головы, но те как назло вновь и вновь прокручивались в его памяти.  
_Мы не судим. Мы сражаемся за то, во что верим. Мы не совершаем правосудие. Мы хотим справедливости. Равенства всех._  
Мужчина не помнил, как уснул прямо в кресле. Ему снился кошмар, что-то страшное, отчего тело покрылось холодным потом. Что-то тяжёлое и тягучее охватывало тело, не давая вырываться. Ощущение липкого и скользкого сдавливало горло, и пелена застилала глаза. А потом — ни с того ни с сего! — покой. Спокойствие, умиротворение... свобода.   
Проснулся Коннор от звука выстрела за окном и громких криков, отчего тут же подскочил.   
— Хозяин! — Резко распахнулась дверь комнаты, и в проёме показалась взволнованная горничная.  
— Что случилось? — посерьёзнел Коннор, напрягшись. Не нравилось ему всё это.  
— На столицу напали революционеры! — выпалила она. — Они хотят захватить королевский замок! Их достаточно много, и они хорошо вооружены.  
— Чёрт, — выругался он, уже натягивая кожаный пояс — единственное, что он снял перед сном. — Нужно спешить.  
Не успела горничная ещё что-либо сказать, как капитан, готовый к бою, неожиданно пролетел мимо неё, бросаясь к лестнице на первый этаж.  
— Не выходите из дома! На улице опасно! — напоследок крикнул он, прежде чем громко захлопнулась дверь в прихожей.  
Коннор бежал в сторону штаба, чтобы получить распоряжения. Повсюду творилась неразбериха и хаос. Люди кричали, бежали куда-то, орали о великих переменах. В паре сотен метров от него пробежала группа королевских солдат. И тут в голове отчаянно забилась мысль: «Если революционеров много, то велика вероятность, что подключили к обороне города всех солдат, и маленькую тюрягу с двенадцатью заключёнными вряд ли много людей осталось охранять, если вообще осталось». Вот он. Шанс спасти брата, при этом списав всё на вторжение, и бегство из темниц здесь не являлось чем-то особенным. Но он переступит закон и... и?..   
Семья или долг? Отец бы выбрал долг, говоря, что жертвы были неизбежны. Но он не отец. Он — Коннор Олдридж, который хочет спасти младшего брата. И только что сделал свой выбор.   
Развернувшись в другую сторону, мужчина со всех ног помчался в сторону тюрьмы. По дороге из-за формы солдата на него нападали, как видно, революционеры. Приходилось отбиваться. И убивать. До тюрьмы он добрался с раненным плечом. Один был достаточно отчаянным и смог ранить его, задев шпагой перед смертью.  
Как и ожидалось, снаружи здания никто не стоял, а вот внутри...  
— Не приближайся!.. — испуганно уставил на него револьвер трясущийся молодой солдат, сидевший рядом с входом к камерам. Совсем зелёный ещё. Видимо, оставили его приглядывать за заключёнными одного. Однако, увидев одежду Коннора, тот чуть чуть опустил оружие. — С-сэр?..  
Олдридж заметил на поясе стража связку ключей. Что ж, жаль.   
— Нам приказано убить сейчас же всех заключённых, чтобы их не смогли освободить эти проклятые революционеры.  
— У-у-убить? Н-нам? — запинаясь, произнёс юнец. Мысль об убийстве дюжины человек пугала его.  
— Да! Открывай быстрее, после этого мы должны будем присоединиться к защите дворца!  
— Н-но...  
— А ну выполнять! Или ты собираешься ослушаться приказа?!. — грозно рыкнул капитан.  
Паренёк испуганно икнул и тут же принялся звенеть связкой, ища ключ от деревянной двери. Как только послышался щелчок замка, Коннор быстро приблизился к нему и резко приложил беднягу головой об ту же дверь. Та открылась под напором тела, которое рухнуло на землю. Юный страж просто потерял сознание, но этого было достаточно. Выхватив ключи из рук парня, мужчина побежал по коридору и остановился у нужной камеры, судорожно ища ключ с нужной цифрой, что давалось весьма затруднительно. Многие факелы потухли, и здесь стало ещё темнее.  
— Кто здесь? — Эдвард прищурился, силясь уловить силуэт в темноте. — Коннор?.. — услышал тот неверящий голос брата. — Что ты... — Вопрос так и не был задан, так как решетка с противным скрипом раскрылась.  
— О, опять твой брат, Эд? Неужто пришёл освободить? — послышались голоса из соседних камер. В предыдущий раз они решали не возникать во время их разговора. Однако теперь, когда тот внезапно взял и освободил брата после вчерашнего...  
— Уходим.   
— Что слу...  
— Революционеры пришли в город, они направились ко дворцу, — коротко пояснил старший Олдридж, и младший всё понял. — Выходи, Эд, быстрее! Ты должен незаметно выбраться из города в этой суматохе.   
— О! Неужто старик Дуглас-таки решил напасть? Я думал, он не осмелится, — хохотнул, судя по голосу, Лоуренс.   
— Мы же планировали нападение намного позже, — сказал неизвестный по соседству с ним. — С чего это он решил так поспешить?  
Эдвард вышел из-за решетки, но не побежал к выходу, только вынул ключ из замочной скважины и отправился открывать камеры других.  
— Что ты делаешь?.. — прошипел Коннор. Они могли просто кинуть им ключи. Те бы и сами потом смогли выбраться, а время идёт.  
— Я должен освободить своих товарищей, — твёрдо сказал тот голосом, не терпящим возражений.  
Революционеры один за другим выходили из своих темниц, благодаря Эдварда за помощь, и с подозрением косились на его брата. Несмотря на оказанную помощь, он в их глазах пока оставался врагом.   
— Спасибо, Эдвард, — поблагодарил Олдриджа последний освобождённый, и Коннор узнал этот голос. Он принадлежал человеку, который разговаривал с Эдом после ухода Коннора. — И вам спасибо, мистер Олдридж.   
— Мы идём или нет? — поспешил всех капитан.  
Некоторые нахмурились. Они ему не доверяли. Особенно этот бородатый Лоуренс, который неотрывно сверлил его взглядом, готовясь к любым нападкам. С чего это вдруг солдат решил спасти заключенных, тем более в такое время? Хоть они все и знали ответ на этот немой вопрос, за ним идти явно не собирались, а вот за Эдвардом...  
— Ребят, сейчас же уматываем, — быстро отдал приказ парень. — Берём любое оружие, которое найдём.  
— Да, — хором сказали мужчины, и все побежали к выходу.  
Лоуренс жаловался на крыс, которые съели его похлёбку, и он теперь голоден, как волк. Брайан, походу, являвшийся его персональным приструнителем, тактично его затыкал коротким: «Заткнись уже». Остальные были не особо сговорчивы. Разве что поблагодаривший его паренёк, кто назвался Джейком, что-то тихо и торопливо говорил Эдварду о незнакомых Коннору планах и людях.  
Никто и не заметил рану Коннора в темноте, и как красные капли крови стекают с его плеча.  
К счастью, в какой-то подсобке нашлись их мечи и шпаги, только мушкетов не оставили. Джейк снял шпагу и револьвер с бессознательного стража, так как оружия на него, как ни странно, не хватило.  
Снаружи стоял запах гари, пороха и трупов. И, конечно, ненавистный старшему Олдриджу запах испражнений, которые были достаточно частыми после смерти.   
— Эй, выход из города в другой стороне! — крикнул брату Коннор, когда они вышли из тюрьмы, и революционеры направились совсем не в ту сторону.  
— Я знаю, брат, — улыбнулся Эдвард, повернув к нему голову, но не останавливаясь, — но я не собираюсь убегать. Там бьются наши товарищи, и мы не трусы, чтобы убегать.  
— Какого черта?! — гневно воскликнул Коннор ему вслед. — Я не для того спас тебя от виселицы, чтобы ты погиб сразу после освобождения!  
— Это мой выбор, и ты не можешь мне указывать!  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. Прямое нападение на короля — это не шутки шутить. Это вообще не смешно. Он был уверен, что если королевская гвардия победит, то ни о каком помиловании бунтарей и речи быть не могло, тем более если эти люди и так уже были приговорены к смерти. Коннор остался стоять там, в то время как отряд отдалялся всё больше и больше, пока не исчез за рядом домов.  
Чёрт.  
Плюнув на всё, Олдридж побежал за братом. А так как в городе полным-полно солдат, то, увидев капитана среди восставших, его по головке точно не погладят. Плевать. Сейчас нужно защитить брата.  
Пришлось пересечь много кварталов, чтобы нагнать их. Дыхание сбилось, бок ныл от долгого бега, а кровь из раны, несмотря на скорую перевязку прямо на ходу, неумолимо текла.   
Отряд революционеров столкнулся с королевской гвардией. Одного из соратников Эда, имя которого Коннор так и не узнал, уже убили, остальные всё ещё сражались. Эдвард сражался бок о бок с тем Джейком, не боясь подставить тому спину.  
И Коннор вдруг вспомнил.  
Он часто видел на дворе блондинистую макушку своего брата, который играл с рыженьким мальчишкой с невероятными янтарными глазами. Тот был наследником обедневшего дворянского рода, и младший брат порой говорил только о своём новом друге. А затем их семья переехала, потому что... отца рыжего мальчишки казнили за измену. Заговор против короля. Однако семью помиловали, потому что больная женщина и маленький ребёнок в их глазах не представляли угрозы.   
Мальчика звали Джейк Остер.   
Вот откуда Эд...  
Коннор даже не знал, как назвать охватившее его чувство. Он просто  _понял_. Как его младший брат, обделенный заботой и вниманием в собственной семье, дружил только с соседским мальчиком, а тот рассказывал про идеи своего отца, который хотел перемен. Хотел изменить страну.  
Эдварда и Джейка отрезали друг от друга, и теперь оба должны были биться без прикрытия.   
Коннор успел широко раскрыть глаза, когда увидел, как к спине его младшего брата приближается солдат с мечом наготове. Он закричал, но крик потонул в звуках битвы, лязгов мечей и хлюпанья крови. И он рванулся с места.  
— Эд!.. — заорал кто-то из товарищей Олдриджа-младшего.  
Эдвард обернулся и успел только раскрыть рот перед тем, как меч вонзился в живот, продырявив его насквозь. Живот брата, что прикрыл его своим телом. Солдат отшатнулся, не понимая, зачем человек в униформе капитана подставился под удар, но не успел додумать, как из его шеи тут же высунулся кончик клинка. Джейк вырвал клинок, и враг, булькая кровью, упал ничком.  
— Коннор!!! — в ужасе заорал блондин и поймал падавшее тело, медленно опуская того вниз, но не выпуская из рук. — Боже, Коннор, держись, мы приведём врача! — взвыл Эдвард, видя, как из раны всё больше и больше сочится кровь. Это было отчаянье.   
— Эд, слишком поздно, — хрипнул он и закашлялся кровью.   
— Ты идиот!!! Не говори так! — со злостью скорее на себя, чем на старшего брата, крикнул он. — Зачем?..  
— Я твой старший брат. А старшие должны помогать младшим, не так ли?.. — Коннор пытался засмеяться, словно только что удачно пошутил, но поморщился. Мышцы в районе живота просто-напросто разорвало. Это приносило невероятную, адскую боль.  
— Эгоист, думаешь только о том, как круто уйти... — Если бы Эдвард мог, он бы откусил себе язык от бессилия, сжал бы пальцы до побеления костяшек. Но в его руках брат, и сейчас уже нельзя ничего сделать, что бы помогло. Действительно ничего.  
Звуки битвы возле них утихали. Отряд Эдварда побеждал, хотя потерял уже несколько человек.   
— Возможно, хех, — ответил Коннор, чувствуя, что вот-вот покинет этот мир. Эта тяжесть отступала и уступала место внезапной легкости во всем теле. Так вот, что ему снилось. — Я не жалею, что пожертвовал жизнью ради тебя. Я поверил в тебя и твои мечты, Эд... Воплоти их в реальность.  
— Конечно, воплощу, но ты должен быть рядом! — выдохнул Эдвард. — Коннор! Коннор?..  
Коннор не двигался, и его остекленевшие карие глаза уставились в небо.   
Эдвард почувствовал руку на своём плече.   
— Он мёртв, Эд, — сожалеющим тоном произнёс Остер. — Мне жаль.  
Оставшиеся шесть человек из их отряда молча скорбели об умерших.   
— А он, оказывается, был мужиком, — пробормотал Лоуренс. Через несколько мгновений мужчина перевёл взгляд с Коннора на тело Брайана. Последний был уже слишком стар для этих войн. Сам он и Брайан не были близкими друзьями, но Лоуренс почему-то ощутил едва уловимое чувство потери. Часть Лоуренса навсегда умерла вместе с Брайаном.   
— Сколько... — Эдвард сжал кулак, — сколько ещё должно умереть людей, что мне дороги, чтобы мы смогли, наконец, победить? — Теперь уже единственный Олдридж опустил голову, всё ещё держа мёртвого брата. Правой рукой он прикрыл его глаза.  
— Мы должны победить, — через пару мгновений уверенно ответил ему Джейк, но при этом также обращаясь ко всем. — Они умерли, сражаясь за то, во что верили. Если мы проиграем, то их жертвы будут напрасными.  
Вдалеке прогремел взрыв от ядра пушки. Гомон на улицах стал ещё громче, но отряд не сдвигался с места, пока не сдвинется командир. Парень встал, перед этим аккуратно положив тело на землю.  
— Август, Лун, Оливер, Брайан, Джон, Сетт и... Коннор, — он оглянулся, печально окинув взглядом каждого, и остановился на своём брате, — покойтесь с миром.  
— Покойтесь с миром, — повторили остальные.  
  
Верно. Им нужно идти. Эти семеро не единственные, кто погиб. Там, у королевского дворца, да и по всему городу — его соратники и товарищи бьются не на жизнь, а насмерть. Битва не окончена.

 

* * *

 

В таверне было шумно. Звучала музыка бродящего барда, стучали кружки и ложки, постоянно что-то лилось куда-то. Чаще всего эль в рот. Мужчина со светлой копной волос, завязанных в маленький хвостик, сидел за дальним столиком и тихо попивал кружку пива.  
— А здесь неплохой эль, кстати, — неожиданно сел напротив него мужчина, лица которого не было видно из-за капюшона.  
— Согласен, — отозвался второй, продолжая потягивать алкоголь.  
— Итак, — тряхнул головой собеседник, и свет на миг осветил его лицо, показывая янтарные глаза, — они отклонили наше предложение ввести конституционную монархию и дать третьему сословию места в совете. Вернее, отказался король, но, думаю, духовенство готово его свергнуть. Половина точно. А вот с дворянами, разумеется, сложнее. Они никогда не примут то, что низшие сословия станут с ними на одном уровне. Другая проблема — войска империи. Король ведет свою игру: послал империи просьбу о помощи урегулировать ситуацию в королевстве несколько дней назад. Он практически согласен продать страну за иллюзию своей власти. Ответ пока неизвестен, но ничего хорошего это нам не сулит.   
— Ясно, — как-то неопределённо кивнул другой в ответ, после чего залпом выпил всё содержимое кружки. — Идём, Джейки, великие дела ждут нас.  
— И куда мы сейчас идем? — усмехнулся Джейк.   
— Сначала на базу. Потом наведаемся в гости к королю... а там и до республики недалеко.


End file.
